Pictures and Lockets
by Syck
Summary: :P


Pictures and Lockets

Heya :D

* * *

If love was real, may God strike him with thunder right now at this moment. If there ever was such a thing as true love, may his world be crushed and he left down suffocating and dead. If there was such thing as love, may the flowers in all the world wilt and the animals all die. That's right. In this world, love is a fake thing. There is no such thing, it's a myth, unreal, and a mask that faintly tries to hide the problems and hell of the real world.

There is no such thing. Or that was what he thought. That was what he believed for so long and that is what he knew. But he was sure, positive, so sure of himself, that love had no meaning in the real world.

He was left by his parents who craved a daughter and left their son to die in a basket. He lived only because of a homeless who was crossing by to see if people dropped some change. That man was like a father, but he passed away when he was 37, leaving the little boy who was at the tender age of 5 all alone. Then there was when he was 13. He was yelled by his many teachers, dumped by his girlfriend, expelled for many different reasons, and he was sent to an academy for juveniles. The juveniles didn't accept him, and therefore, at the age of 14, he was sent to jail for 2 years. Now he was 17, a high school senior who got into fights every other day.

Roxas Hikaru was taking a nap all by himself under the same sakura tree he sleeps under every day. There he was at peace; there he was able to sleep and finally get away from the hatred of the world, the evil, disgusting earth he was born into. Why couldn't he have died in that basket 16 years ago? Why couldn't the world stop torturing him and let him die? Why did the earth hate himself so much, that the allowed him to live a doomed and hellish life? Why? Why? WHY?!

He won't have it. Of all the things in the world, he won't give the world the satisfaction of killing him slowly and painfully. He would fight back; it was him against the world.

Love was nothing to him. It was another Valentine's Day, and Roxas snorted. This crappy world he knew used _love_ as a mask to try to stop from seeing the darkness this place really is. He wouldn't have it.

As the brown-blonde haired boy slept in a deep slumber under the sakura tree, a blonde girl comes up to him, eyeing him hopefully. This was where she always sat to draw the surroundings of the Town Square. But today, when she went to her everyday seat, she saw a brown haired boy sleeping as if homeless, on the seat and snoring lightly. The first thing that came into her head was, _what the hell is this guy doing?!_ Then as she observe his features, she started to drink it all in. He was tall, sort of muscular and grown. He slept with a sour expression that she could not read, and what was most interesting was that the boy seems to be carrying something that resembles a locket. As she looked at the necklace carefully, not wanting to stir the boy, she saw a picture inside the necklace. The picture was an angel with a cross behind her. She didn't know what it was, but it intrigued her, and as she came closer, the boy woke up.

"What the hell are you doing?" the boy sounded abrupt, angry, and disgusted.

She stammered with shock and adrenaline. "Err- um, I-I just wanted to d-draw here like always, b-but I found y-you here and y-yeah."

Roxas stared at her with curiosity. She was small, blonde, slender and pale. She had a notebook and a pencil with her and she stammered slightly, and from what he saw, he knew this was a timid girl. Possibly innocent, but hell, that's probably outside and inside she was the same evil monster as everyone else. But there was something different, something strange, and peculiar about this girl. But Roxas shook it off, and he continued his glare, hoping to bore into her.

The girl started first.

"Err, that locket, what does it mean?" she asked hopefully.

"This?" Roxas indicated to the locket. "The angel is the sign of hope. The cross symbolizes love. This basically mean, _hoping for love_. It's the only thing I have from my parents. Not that I want to remember them anyway."

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause I don't" he said.

After a stretch of silence.

"What's your, err, name?" she asked timidly.

"Tell me yours." Roxas said lazily.

"Namine Suzuki." Namine said.

"Roxas Hikaru."

"Are you new here?" Roxas asked.

"Sort of, I just came here about 3 weeks ago." Namine sat next to the boy. "This is where I draw."

"Really? I've been in this bullshit town for 5 years. 2 of them in jail." Roxas made room so Namine could sit.

"J-Jail?!" Namine stuttered.

"Yeah." Roxas didn't know why he was saying this in front of this stranger he just met. He didn't know why he was opening up faster than he had ever done in his life. He didn't know why he was starting to feel a bit of emotions and pain. His life was a pain, but why was it hurting now?

"Why?" Namine asked. She should have been scared, to meet a delinquent who went to jail for some unknown reason, but for some reason, she wasn't frightened. In fact, she was quite comfortable.

"Juvenile Hall wouldn't take me, so they took me to jail for 2 years. Something about getting into fights a lot."

"Oh…"

Then silence surrounded the atmosphere again. It was quiet and was a stressful atmosphere. However, there was a peaceful mood somewhere in that atmosphere. Once again, it was Namine who broke the silence.

"Um, Roxas? My parents aren't home, wanna come over for a bit? It's getting cold outside."

Roxas was shocked but he tried to cover up his astonishment. People believed that he shouldn't even be inside Juvie, but this girl was inviting him to come over, even after knowing of his history and records. He was right; there was something about this girl he couldn't quite grasp.

"You sure?" Roxas muttered. "Not a lot of people want me in there household."

"It's fine. I wanted a friend over my house." She stood up. "I'm 16, how about you?"

"17."

"Cool, we only a year apart! We're like brothers and sisters." She smiled. "Come on! It's getting too cold outside."

Mesmerized, Roxas followed her and walked in silence. They talked as if they knew each other for a long time, in fact, if you didn't know them, you'll think that they were best friends since grade school. Roxas couldn't believe that he was able to talk this easily. He couldn't believe that his speech was like a normal person. He didn't have to curse to make his point; he just smiled (for the first time in 7 months) and talked. No one yelled at him, no one told him to shut up, and no one threatened him. It was just, peaceful. A feeling only obtained when he looked at his locket or when he sleeps under the sakura tree. It was just fine.

They talked about school, and found out they went to the same school and in the same grade. They were very different, yet so similar. After a walk through Time Square, outside the boundaries of Destiny Islands, where the ocean and land meet, Roxas saw a beach house close by.

"That's your house?" he asked.

"Yup. I love the ocean. It's calm, sweet, and the seagulls are my best friends." She smiled innocently again. "It's quiet around here, that's why I like it."

"I'm sure I'll like it as well." Roxas said as he went inside.

Inside the beach house, it was a wooden interior, refreshing and natural house. It was small, but comfortable and quite cozy. It was a kind of atmosphere where it was calm, poised, and friendly, attributes Roxas did not have. He wondered what this girl saw in him to show him her house so they can talk and hang out as if they were two perfectly good friends.

"Over there, it's my bedroom." Namine said. She led Roxas into a charming, cozy room. Outside the window were 2 seagulls sitting side by side as if waiting for Namine. Her walls were plastered with different kinds of pictures: Cities, fountains, mountains, etc. It was a relaxed room. Roxas made himself comfortable by resting on the bed. He smiled when he noticed the bed was made out of cotton and was incredulously soft.

"You seem to like my bed." Namine smiled.

"Yeah, its cotton isn't it?" Roxas asked.

"Yup." Namine said. She took out a sheet of paper and began to draw.

"What you drawing?" Roxas asked.

"I'll show you after I'm done." She smiled slyly.

She made a few rough check marks on the paper and she started filling out the lines and circles. Then she went for the detail and added a bit of shadows and color making the picture almost realistic. Adding a few dots there, rubbing some here, erasing and redrawing there, after almost half an hour, Namine finalized her masterpiece. One last look with her hawk-like eye, she announced her picture finished.

Roxas rushed out of Namine's cotton bed to observe the picture Namine just drew. Looking over her silky shoulder, Roxas saw a picture that looked as if it came out a camera.

It was a drawing of Roxas and Namine smiling together. Roxas was holding his locket in his right hand while his left hand blocked out the sun. Namine was wearing a sundress and was smiling with her eyes closed, laughing with delight. It was because of that picture, they knew they were perfect for each other.

Roxas kissed Namine slightly on the cheek. Namine was shocked, but enjoyed the warmth of his lips. Namine turned to face the tall boy and looked deep into his eyes. She blushed and kissed Roxas on the cheek as well. Soon, they kissed full in the lips and pretty soon, they were caressing each other on the cotton bed.

That was 10 years ago. When Roxas still believed love as unrealistic. Now he knew he was wrong. Love was real in this world. He was a witness of it. And if anyone says that love is fake, may the world watch over him. Sure, there are bad people in this world. Sure there is evil and darkness, but life goes on. That's how you live, you carry on, Roxas is a total witness of this. He had hard times, and he carried on. So if anyone says that love is unreal, let Roxas meet him or her, he'll change their mind.

'Honey!! We're going to the park!! Come on, let's go!" the blonde beauty that was his wife called out.

"Okay! Be right there!" Roxas called back.

Yup, all is well.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS BUT DAMNIT THAT WAS A GOOD STORY NO?! Anyway, thanks for reading, don't forget to review, tell me what I can do better and yeah,

HAVE FUN

And another awesome song

Song- Accidentally in Love

Artist- Counting Cows

So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love _[x7]_

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally _[x2]_

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love


End file.
